Item Lending
Item Lending is a feature released on 14 July 2008 that allows all players (free and members) to lend their items to friends for up to 72 hours, or until either player logs out. Jagex first announced the development of Item Lending on the 17th of December, 2007 in its article. On 29 July 2008, Item Lending was updated so that players needed to send a trade request to lend an item. Doing this will open the trade interface, where players can right-click on an item and choose to "Lend" it. This update was introduced by Jagex to prevent players from scams via trust trading, and also because the unbalanced trade restriction prevented players from lending some items. Lending To lend an item to a player, one needs to send a trade request to the other. Once the trade interface is open, the item can be lent by right-clicking and choosing the "Lend" option. This will put the item into the "Loan" box, showing the item is kept by the player. The default loan duration is "Until log-out", but this can be changed by clicking on the button and typing the desired duration (between 1–72 hours) for the loan. If the player wished to lend the item until either player logs off, the duration should be set to "0" (zero) or click until it says "Until Logout". After setting the duration, both players need to accept the "trade", and the item will be transferred to the other player. Some players rent certain rare items (ex. godswords and partyhats) and may make a considerable amount of money from it, and renting may even end up paying for the item after a few hundred "rents." The player being lent to will get a warning a minute before the item is returned, and one when the item is returned. Only one item can be lent at a time. North of the Grand Exchange (Worlds 2 and 6) is widely regarded as the "item lending" area. For free players, the best item lending/borrowing area is the Grand Exchange entrance on World 3. There are also some clan chats for item lending purposes, and many players lend on the forums. Borrowing When an item is offered in the trade interface, the lent item will appear in the "Loan" box and the loan duration will be shown just below the item. The borrower may choose to lend another item in return, or offer coins for the loan of the item. However, this is not required, as the item can be borrowed free. Once both players have accepted the trade, the item will be lent to the borrower. When borrowing an item, to find out how long you have left before the item is returned, unequip the item and use the discard option. The result will display in a dialogue over the conversation pane. Any item traded in return for a lend will not be refunded when the borrowed item is returned to its original owner. Borrowed items also cannot be used in the photo booth south-west of Falador. The item being borrowed will be protected above all other items, even if the item is lower in terms of value compared to other items. If the player is unable to retain any items , then the item is returned to the lender. Discarding A player may discard an item (unwield, right-click and "discard") that is no longer required. A dialogue box will appear to show the remaining time and also give the option to discard the borrowed item. If an item is discarded, neither player will have access until the time is up, when it will be returned to the lending player in the usual way. After discarding, a player is able to borrow another item immediately. Collecting Chatting with the banker will enable the collection of borrowed items, similar to the collection from the Grand Exchange. The option to choose is "I'd like to see my Returned Items box." Doing this will bring up an interface that shows the borrowed item which needs to be collected. With the , items may be collected from wandering bankers such as those outside minigames like Fist of Guthix. Note: You can now retrieve your lent items from the Duel arena travelling banker, which in the past was not possible. When lending items out for a specific duration of time, you will NOT get your item back under any circumstances until the specified time limit is over. If you choose the "Demand" option on the item in your Returned Items box, you will be told how much time is remaining until you can retrieve your lent item. This is also the case if the borrowing player 'Discards' the item before the time is up; you still have to wait for the full duration. If you choose to "Demand" your item while it is lent until logout, then you can regain your item immediately. Any Bank chests that allow you to collect items from the Grand Exchange will now let you gather lent items. Using an item on the rightful owner also returns the item. This only works for "until log out" situations. Before 3 February 2011 this action returned the item directly to the inventory. Because the exploit of this feature lead to a new type of Lend Until Logout Scam, now the item always go back to the owner's returned item box. Locations Wilderness and Free For All Dangerous Clan Wars area are the only places where lent items cannot be taken. Should your inventory be full and you leave the Chaos Temple dungeon where the armoured zombies are located to recharge your prayer, the item will be sent to your bank and stored there, even if your bank is full. Some of the places items cannot be lent or borrowed in are: * Chamber of Koschei the Deathless underneath Rellekka * Fist of Guthix * Tears of Guthix Lendable items Item symbol All borrowed items have a red symbol added to the item to differentiate between the borrowed item and the other regular items. Weapons * Abyssal whip * Ancient staff * Composite bows - willow, yew and magic * Dark bow * Dragon hatchet, battleaxe, halberd, longsword, mace, claws, scimitar, two-handed sword, pickaxe, dagger and spear * Godsword (all types) * Granite maul * Godbows * Longbows - maple, yew and magic * Rune hatchet, battleaxe, longsword, pickaxe, scimitar, warhammer, and 2h sword * Runite crossbow * Saradomin sword * Seercull * Shortbows - maple, yew and magic * Staff of light * Zamorakian spear Armour * Amulet of fury * Archer helm * Archers' ring * Armadyl armour - helmet, chestplate, boots, gloves, buckler, and plateskirt * Bandos armour - helmet, chestplate, boots, gloves, warshield, and tasset * Berserker helm * Berserker ring * Dragon armour - helm, boots, chainbody, platebody, full helm, platelegs, plateskirt, square shield, and kiteshield * Dragonhide armour - green, blue, red and black dragonhide body, chaps or vambraces * Farseer helm * Glaiven boots * God armour Guthix, Saradomin, Zamorak, Bandos, Armadyl, and Ancient full helm, kiteshield, platebody, platelegs and plateskirt * Granite body helm, legs and shield * Wizard boots * Mystic robes - boots, gloves, hat, robe bottom, robe top (including dark and light variants) * Obsidian cape * Ranger boots * Ragefire boots * Robes of subjugation * Robin hood hat * Rockshell armour - helm, platebody, legs, gloves and boots * Rune armour - full helm, kiteshield, platebody, platelegs and plateskirt, * Seers' ring * Skeletal armour - boots, bottom, gloves, helm and top * Spined armour - body, boots, chaps, gloves and helm * Splitbark armour - body, boots, gauntlets, helm and legs * Steadfast boots * Third Age helmet, kiteshield, platebody and platelegs * Third Age mage hat, amulet, robe top and robe bottom * Third Age ranger coif, top, legs and vambraces * Warrior helm * Warrior ring Others * Animal masks - all types * Beret - all colours * Cavalier and mask * Cavalier hats * Christmas tree hat * Crown of Seasons/Cloak of Seasons * Flared trousers * Halloween mask - all colours * Headband - all colours * Highwayman mask * Pantaloons * Partyhat - all colours * Powdered wig * Santa hat * Sleeping cap * Top hat * Zamorak robe top Common items that can't be lent * Spirit Shields (all kinds) * Dwarf Multicannon (set or separate) * Vestments * Gnome Scarf * Regen Bracelet * Armadyl Battlestaff * Lava, Steam, Mud, etc... Staves * Books and wands Items with charges (Note: some of the staves might be considered to have infinite charges) * Dragonfire shield Degradable items * Any kind of degradable armour. Stackable items * Runes * Coins * Food Untradeable items * Untradeable armour Trivia *If a player tries to cast alchemy on a borrowed item, a message will appear saying "That's not your property." * Sometimes when an item is lent only the red icon appears without the item's image; re-logging resolves the problem. Gallery File:Item Lending Lend.png|The old Lending interface - Granite maul File:Item Lending Borrow.png|The old Borrowing interface - Dragon boots File:Item Lending bug.png|A Jagex Mod explaining the intricacies of the lending system